


Runaway Mate (Translation)

by CutiePantsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Stiles, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Torture, a tiny bit of domestic violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePantsu/pseuds/CutiePantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ist brilliant. Er ist einer der jüngsten Führungskräfte bei der Aufklärung von Straftaten in der berühmten Sicherheitsfirma Baroff & Sons. Er ist derjenige, den jeder hasst, der abartig teure Möbel besitzt, seine Fälle gewinnt, ohne es wirklich zu versuchen, adrett und zugleich attraktiv. Es ist ein faszinierendes Leben, und Stiles will keine Minute davon verschwenden. Bis Derek Hale in den Raum kommt und ein Wort sagt, dass sein ganzes Leben zum Stillstand bringt.<br/>"Omega"<br/>Jetzt muss Stiles um sein Leben rennen und Derek ist ihm nah auf den Fersen. </p><p>(Übersetzung! Original von SometimesyougettheBear : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3272303/chapters/7136999 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Mate (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Runaway Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272303) by [SometimesyougettheBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesyougettheBear/pseuds/SometimesyougettheBear). 



> Hey Leute :) Ich hab die Geschichte von "SometimesyougettheBear" gelesen und wollte die auch mit anderen Fans teilen ^^ Ich fand sie echt gut, obwohl gut nicht immer Fluff etc bedeuten muss.... sie ist gut geschrieben, interessant, abwechslungsreich und spannend ^^ 
> 
> Das Original ist noch nicht fertig, und hat aktuell (Stand 08.09.15) 14 Kapitel.  
> Ich werde diese nach und nach Übersetzen ^^ Je nachdem wieviel zeit und Lust ich hab xD  
> Das ist oft gar nicht so einfach das gut zu umschreiben ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Schaut da vll einfach mal vorbei ^^
> 
> So genug gelabert xD Mehr gibts am Schluss ^^ Viel Spaß :)

Der hölzerne Tisch glänzte. Er war aus poliertem Mahagoni gefertigt, direkt aus dem Regenwald in Brasilien, weswegen er auch ein extra Sümmchen drauf legen musste, damit die Zollbeamten ein Auge zudrückten.  
Ja natürlich waren die Regenwälder wichtig, aber hey, er brauchte auch einen neuen Tisch und gleichzeitig investierte er auch in ein Entwicklungsland von dem her war das ja schon fast eine Wohltätigkeitsaktion.  
Sein Tisch war weitestgehend leer, bis auf eine 28.000 Ikepod Sanduhr.  
Vorsichtig tippte er dagegen und sah den acht Millionen Nanokugeln zu, wie sie langsam auf den Boden fielen.  
Mit einem Seufzer lies er sich dann nach hinten in seinen selbst designten Leder Stuhl fallen, der seinen Rücken angenehm massierte, lächelte kurz, drehte seinen goldenen Fountainhead Stift und überprüfte währenddessen den Auftrag vor sich. Seine Beine lies er dabei weit gespreizt, damit der Omega unter dem Tisch seinen Job machen konnte, indem er seinen Schwanz in einem wunderbar angenehmen, gleichmäßigem Rhythmus lutschte. 

Es tat so gut, an der Spitze zu stehen. 

„Stiles?” Einer seiner Mitarbeiter betrat das Büro.  
Stiles nickte um ihn dazu zu bringen fortzufahren, ohne von seinen Papieren aufzusehen. 

„Derek Hale ist da, der Client, den du sehen wolltest?” Sein Mitarbeiter beendete den Satz mit einer Frage in seiner Stimme.

„Oh ja. Sag ihm, dass ich sofort da bin.“, murmelte Stiles gedankenverloren. 

Der Mann verschwand. Behutsam berührte Stiles den Omega zweimal, der sich daraufhin von seinem Penis löste. Der Omega war ein netter Vorteil seiner Position.  
Er war einer der Aufklärungskräfte in der Firma Boroff & Sons, einer der besten Banken in der Umgebung New York Citys. Boroff & Sons investierten nicht nur Geld, sondern stellten auch Top Computerprogrammierer und die besten Analytiker an, die gestohlenes Geld finden und auch andere Polizeifälle fast unmenschlich genau aufklärten.  
Die Angestellten waren so gut, dass sogar das FBI diese oft als Detektive für ihre Fälle anheuerte. 

Stiles war einer der besten in seiner Division, und damit kamen auch einige Boni, wie zum Beispiel der domizile Omega für seine Ständer oder das Bonusgehalt, das ca. 2 Millionen im Jahr beträgt... obwohl, wahrscheinlich mehr als das, wenn man seine Aktienanteile mit einberechnete. 

Mit 28 war Stiles an der Spitze angelangt. Ein echter Erfolg, mit nur wenig Leichen im Keller.

Er ging durch die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Eingangshalle zu dem Raum, in dem er immer seine Klienten traf.  
Die Hales waren eine der reichsten Familien der Vereinigten Staaten, besaßen ein Multi-Billionen schweres Schifffahrtsunternehmen und waren auch eine der ältesten Werwolflinien in New York.  
Die Hales hatten ihn vor einer Woche kontaktiert, weil sie ihren Onkel finden wollten, der ein Viertel des Reichtums unterschlagen und nach wer weiß wohin abgehauen war  
.  
Sie suchten den besten Mann für den Job in der Umgebung und ja, Stiles war nunmal der Beste. Es war ja nicht so, dass er bescheiden sein wollte oder so. 

Aber die Welt hatte manchmal andere Pläne.

Stiles hatte sich darauf vorbereitet den Raum zu betreten, eine normale Konversation zu führen, wichtige Informationen zu notieren und danach wieder zu gehen.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er nach einem Meeting alles verlieren würde, sein Apartment, sein sozialer Stand, seinen Job, und das alles nur, wegen einem unbedachten schnuppern. Einem Wort. 

Nein, Stiles hatte keinen Schimmer, was ihn in diesem Raum erwarten würde, sonst hätte er ihn nie betreten.

Er zog die Glastür auf, lächelte Derek Hale an, der seine Schwester Laura Hale für moralische Unterstützung mitgebracht hatte.  
Derek Hale war ein dunkelhaariger Mann, mit ebenso dunklen Augen, einem ungepflegten, wenn auch gut gewachsenem Bart und einer grüblerischen Ausstrahlung.  
Er sah aus, wie ein Mann um die 30.  
Seine Schwester neben ihm hatte stechende haselnussbraune Augen eine spitze Nase und einen Mund voll von strahlend weißen Zähnen, dass man gar nicht anders konnte, als an das Maul einer weißen Hais zu denken. 

Beide zusammen gaben eine einschüchternde Erscheinung ab, aber Stiles war nicht besorgt.

“Bescheuerte Alphas”, dachte er nur abschätzend. 

Stiles setze sich in einen der unangenehm unbequemen grauen Bürostühle.  
„Also, was kann ich heute für dich tun, Derek?“  
Während er sprach, sah er wie sich Dereks Augen weiteten und dieser schnupperte, wie ein räudiger Wolf.

„Nein“, sagte Derek langsam, „das kann nicht sein...“

Stiles hob eine Braue, „Was?“

Derek antwortete noch langsamer, als würden die Worte aus ihm rausgezogen werden müssen.  
„Du riechst nach Omega.... mmmm... Mein Omega....“  
„Bitte was?“, wiederholte Stiles besorgt, und kalter Schweiß breitete sich auf seiner Stirn aus. Er brauchte mehr Zeit!  
Derek ging zu Stiles und pinnte den sich nicht wehrenden Mann gegen die Wand und roch intensiv an dessen Nacken.  
„Du riechst so verdammt gut.... wie konntest du diesen nur Geruch all die Jahre verstecken?“

Stiles starrte in die Augen seines Neuen Alphas.

Oh scheiße. 

Er wurde entdeckt.  
Sein 1.000 Dollar Anzug war in Schweiß getränkt und sein Leben war vorbei. 

Das war ganz sicher nicht der beste Tag in seinem Leben...

**Author's Note:**

> So nochmal ein kurzes Nachwort:  
> Stiles Beruf ist im Original: executive forensic accountant  
> Wusste nicht genau, wie man das korrekt übersetzen kann xD
> 
> Ich möchte nochmal klarstellen, dass weder die Autorin, noch ich hier was beschönigen wollen mit der Abholzung des Regenwalds!  
> Das ist ein alternatives Universum, Stiles IST ein Arsch (erstmal) und ihn stört es nicht das zu tun, was er macht...  
> Ich mein er hält sich auch einen Omega...  
> Was das alles noch auf sich hat, wird in den weiteren Kapiteln erklärt...
> 
> Also sagt einfach, wie ihr es findet ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
